


Touch of Sin

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Luca wants to make Alois happy, in every way possible. Incest, Shota. JimxLuca.





	Touch of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2010, moved here from FF.net.

I think since Luca is the only person Alois ever truly loved (and who loved him back), he should get a story dedicated to him. As far as I know Luca's age is never mentioned, so I just made something up. Enjoy! :)

Edit: Well, I was kinda unsure about their ages. When Alois and Luca are together, they both look so tiny. But when Alois meets the Earl (he's 11 there) he looks the same as when he's 14. Which makes no sense. I believe not much time can have passed between Luca's death and the meeting...But I guess the Kuroshitsuji timeline is just messed up...

* * *

Only a bit of light shone into the dark room. If it would have been brighter, it would have been clearly visible that the small home was rather messy. The building was old and consisted only of two rooms. The walls and floor were made out of wood and at some places the rusty nails were poking out. People who lived here would need to be careful, in order not to hurt themselves.  
Luckily it wasn't raining, else the holes in the cheaply made roof would have allowed the water to pour right inside. The only furniture in the room was a table with two chairs. And a bed.

The old bed was making creaky noises as a person was slightly moving on it. His breathy moans could be heard throughout the silence of the night. His silky, blond hair draped around him like a veil, the merely ten years old boy tried to hold back as much as he could. His eyes being tightly shut, he bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the rising noises in his throat.  
While the long, delicate fingers of one hand were teasingly tweaking the pink nipple, his other digits were firmly curled around the hardened, albeit appropriate small erection. The length being slick with precum, he was furiously stroking himself. Letting go of the abused bud, he let his hand slowly travel down his torso, making himself shudder with every inch. Spreading his legs wider, he allowed the thin wool-blanket, that had previously covered his lower body, to slide down his frail legs and drop to the floor.  
The young boy shivered when he felt the cold air brush his tiny, round butt cheeks, on which he could feel every droplet of precum drip.

Barely audible whispers were escaping his bruised lips, "Ah...Luca...Do me harder...". He was just about to penetrate himself when the wooden door suddenly sprung open and all of his movements ceased. In the doorway a short, red-haired boy was standing, who appeared to be just as shocked as the blonde was.

"O-Onii...", the younger boy stuttered while their eyes were fixated on each other. "I-I...just wanted...I mean...", at some point his voice broke off and he was simply staring. "I'm sorry!", he sputtered and immediately turned around to hide his bright red face.

The blonde swallowed. "Luca...", he whispered, his eyes focused on the back of his younger brother. Jim sat up and reached down to pick up the blanket, before he got up and wrapped it around himself. He took a few careful steps toward the other.

Very slowly he put a hand on Luca's shoulder, before saying, "Um...I'm sorry...", he lowered his head and looked at the floor, blushing out of shame.  
Wearing a worried expression, he tried to come up with something to say. But he soon was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard silent sobs resonating throughout the room.

"Luca, why are you-", Jim's voice was cut off by the other's words, "Onii, it's okay, really...", he tried to calm his worried brother, wiping off his tears that just didn't want to stop flowing with his sleeve.

"It's just...", he continued, "no...it's stupid...", he faked a laugh and was just about to run off, when Jim strengthened the grip on his shoulder, holding him back.

"No, Luca, tell me", he said with a firm voice. Balling his hands into fists, the red-head took a deep breath. "Onii...It hurts...because...you are thinking of someone else...", the blonde was just about to interrupt when the voice continued, "I know it's wrong! I know that! But...I can't help it! Onii, I love you!", with that he shook off his brother's hand and swiftly turned around.

Before Jim was able to comprehend the other one's words, he felt tiny arms slung around his neck and soft lips pressed against his own. The blonde blinked a few times, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the fragile body of the shorter boy and kissing him back, letting the blanket sink to the floor in the process.

Closing his eyes, he tasted the sweet flavor of his sibling. Pressing himself against his older brother, Luca felt a hardness poking his stomach. He slowly pulled away, breaking the innocent kiss.  
The blonde had a puzzled look on his face and was staring down at his brother. "Onii...did you like the kiss?", the red-head asked with a questioning expression. Jim licked his own lips slowly, before replying, "Luca...the one I thought of...was you", he smiled.

As soon as the younger one realized what his brother had just said, his chocolate-colored eyes brightened up and he smiled cheerfully back. Happily he hugged his brother again, burying his face in the pale chest. He murmured, "Onii...you are still hard...", he giggled, "I will help you with it".

Before Jim had a chance to say something, the red-head was already shoving him toward the messy bed. With a thud he sat down on the edge of it, making it creak underneath his weight. In an instant Luca was kneeling between his brother's legs. "Um...Onii...I have never done this before, so I hope you will like it...", he joyfully said before taking a hold of the small erection. He looked like an innocent child that was just about to eat its dessert.

Still slightly confused, Jim merely smiled back at him. "Luca...I love you too...", he leaned down and placed a kiss on the other one's forehead, which made said person only smile more.

After staring at the task presented in front of him for a few seconds, the red-haired child kissed the tip of the length gently, making his brother gasp, before taking as much as he could into his small mouth.

Sucking lightly, he bobbed his head. It immediately sent waves of pleasure to the blonde's brain, making him hug his brother's head, hovering above him, moaning. Nonetheless, that didn't stop the eight year old from continuing to satisfy Jim.

Not having much self-control yet, it only took a few moments until he came in his brother's mouth. A little surprised by this, Luca didn't quite know what to do. At first he tried to swallow the hot liquid, but as he started choking he pulled away, having the white semen spurting right in his face.

After blinking a few times, to comprehend what just happened, he started to laugh. The perplexity of his brother didn't last long either and he began to laugh together with his sibling. While Luca licked the sticky stuff off wherever his tongue reached, Jim used part of the tattered bed's sheet to wipe the other's face.

As Luca got up, they both noticed that there was a weird bulge in his pants. "Um...", the brothers said in sync.

Eventually after an awkward moment of silence, Jim spoke, "do...do you...you know...um...do you want to do it with me?", his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Onii...", Luca begun, waiting until his brother, who was already starting to lose hope, looked him right into the eye.

"Of course I do!", he said happily, smiling widely in a typical childish manner.

Exhaling in relief, Jim smiled back and moved his hands to undo the belt of his brother's trousers. Unbuttoning them, he leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses on the still-clothed stomach of the younger one. Which Luca took as a sign to pull the shirt over his head and throw it to the floor.  
Now placing featherlight kisses all over the boy's torso, Jim tugged the pants and underwear down and was greeted with a cute, tiny dick. Smiling, he pulled the kid onto his lap, allowing it to straddle him. Once again their lips met. Kissing each other passionately but still gentle and inexperienced, they indulged in a world of sin.

Feeling his brother's once again erected dick squeezed between his butt cheeks, lightly rubbing, Luca broke the kiss breathlessly.

"Luca, suck", Jim demanded as he shoved two of his fingers into the red-heads mouth. Without another choice left and not really minding, Luca started to wet down the digits with devotion. He would have done anything to make his older brother, his Highness, happy. As long as Jim was happy, Luca was happy as well.

When the blonde decided the fingers were slippery enough, he clumsily guided them to his sibling's puckered virgin entrance. "I don't want to hurt you...I'm sorry if I do...", Jim said while kissing the other one's cheek quickly, before putting one finger inside. Luca gasped a little, but he tried to hide the pain, he didn't want to worry his brother after all.  
Soon after, the second digit followed, scissoring and probing until Jim found the sweet spot that let a groan escape his brother's throat. Satisfied with himself, the blonde continued to please his beloved a little longer before he took the fingers out again. Licking them off enjoyingly to tease his brother a bit, making him blush.

"Are you ready?", the blonde asked a little concerned, but full of anticipation.

"I am, don't worry so much, Onii", Luca responded snickering, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

Shifting his position a little and placing one palm on the hip of the red-head, Jim used his other hand to guide his dick to the waiting entrance. Slowly pressing down, they both gasped. While Jim's head went blank with delight, Luca tried to choke back a pained groan.  
His breath hitching, he tried to adjust to the burning, stingy feeling of being penetrated. Even though this was the best Jim had ever felt, it didn't stop him from noticing the suffering written on his sibling's face.

"I'm sorry...It will be okay, really, just bear with it a tiny bit longer...", he calmly explained, trying to soothe his brother's pain.  
Kissing and nibbling the younger one's ear, he murmured over and over "I love you".

Eventually, after a long moment of neither of them moving, Luca felt the pain subsiding.

"Onii...It's okay now...You were right, as always", he smiled serenely. Hugging each other as close as they could, they both began to move.  
Feeling his brother's dick thrusting in and out of him sent the red-head in a world of bliss, which only increased when his brother found out how to meet his sweet spot with almost every motion. Gradually the thrusts grew harder and faster, making both of them moan each other's names loudly.

Clinging to one another, the forbidden lovers met their peak, crying out in ecstasy.

Exhausted, Jim fell onto the bed, pulling his younger brother with him, not ever letting go. After a few minutes, Jim opened his ice-blue, weary eyes again. They must have passed out, he thought. Caressing his brother's back gently, he watched him.

"I'm so happy...I want it to last forever...I will love you forever, Luca", he whispered to himself, thinking his brother is asleep, while smiling weakly.

"Me too, Onii...", Luca smiled up at his brother, actually catching him off guard and kissed his lips lovingly.

"You will always be my Highness...", he whispered before they both drifted off to sleep once again.


End file.
